


What Happened in Budapest

by orphan_account



Series: Lights, Camera... [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh, god, Armie, fuck,” Timmy gnaws his lower lip with need. Armie taps the “5” and holds his finger down for a full second, watching the device quiver inside Timmy’s body.If he doesn’t get out of this room soon he may never leave.A companion piece to my fic where Armie directs Timmy in a short film. This is a flashback of Armie visiting Timmy in Budapest during Dune filming, so it's not strictly necessary to have read the companion piece in order to enjoy this one. Special thanks to macwritesthings, whose enthusiasm for this story was really motivational to me in finishing it.In related news, they're doing wonderful things with phone apps these days.





	What Happened in Budapest

Will’s the last person Armie thinks would want to help him.

So, of course, that’s exactly who he chooses.

He shoots Will a DM after an Instagram post of some photos from filming in Jordan.

_ Hey, great shots! Looks like you guys are really having fun! _

Then a second message, a few minutes later:   
  


_ I know I’m not exactly who you’d pick for Tim, but I wanna surprise him, come to Budapest while he’s filming there. Can you help me out? You know it would make him happy. _

The answer doesn’t come until the next day but makes Armie leave his table at Starbucks to grin privately in an alley.

_ You’re right on all counts, Hammer, but he could use the relaxation. What do you need me to do? _

The following Friday Armie’s waiting in the baroque cafe, sipping a strong espresso and picking at a caesar salad ,when Will and Timmy barrel through the lobby, heads down in what Armie realizes is Timmy’s classic method of avoiding the public. His heart leaps into his throat at his first sight of Timmy in over a month. His hair is longer, sticking out from under an embroidered cap, and it’s all Armie can do not to jump up from the table and crush Timmy in a hug, bury his nose in those curls, help melt the tension that builds up in Timmy while he worries about getting each performance just right. But he remembers Will’s message.

_ We’ll have the whole weekend off so be there Friday at lunch. I’ll talk him into going down to the spa for a private session and then I’ll duck out and find you in the cafe. From there it’s up to you. _

Armie’s never been good at waiting but where Timmy’s concerned he’s particularly shit at it. He shreds his Caesar salad carefully into confetti-sized pieces and is about to do the same to the basket of bread at his side when Will slips into the chair opposite him, hair damp from the spa. He slides a key across the table.

“They had no other reservations this afternoon. It’s all yours till five.” Will shoots Armie an appraising glance, a continuation of the one he’s been flaying Armie with almost since they met. “And hey, thanks for coming all this way for him. It’ll mean a lot.”

Armie reaches across the table to shake Will’s hand. “Thanks for your help. He’s gonna be thrilled about this, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Will’s eyes seem to pass some sort of responsibility onto Armie; then he stands up, sips the last of Armie’s espresso, and heads for the stairs.

The spa is on a basement level, windowless, with walls of uneven dark granite. The key Will has given Armie goes to a room containing a rectangular hot tub and lit by candles in red glass votives along each wall. Timmy’s already in the tub, jets going full blast, on his stomach with his head resting on his folded arms at the far edge. At the sound of the door he speaks without opening his eyes. “Will?”   
  


“No,” Armie murmurs hoarsely.

Timmy’s eyes fly open, and when he sees Armie in the doorway he rubs them as if to reassure himself he’s not sleeping. Once he’s confirmed that Armie is real he launches himself from the tub, dripping wet and completely naked, into Armie’s embrace. His usual Timmy smell is overlaid with something floral and spicy from the spa and he wastes no time soaking Armie’s outfit completely as he wraps his thin limbs around Armie, nose in Armie’s neck, murmuring into the hollow of his throat, “you’re here, you came, you came.”

“I missed you,” Armie says simply, and holds Timmy at arm’s length long enough to remove his jacket and fold it on a table at the corner of the room. Timmy’s eyes light up and he sinks back into the hot tub, waiting and watching while Armie removes his shirt and pants and adds them to the pile. The hot tub melts away all of the stress of Armie’s travels and he closes his eyes as the warm sensation washes over him. Timmy nestling against him, entwining their limbs, brings a warm sleepy smile to Armie’s face, one that sharpens suggestively once he feels Timmy’s hands at his waist, ghosting over his hips, teasing at his awakening cock.

“Fuck, I missed you too,” Timmy whispers, his voice suddenly at Armie’s ear, his voice catching with desire as Armie’s cock fills out in his hand, pulsing lazily in the warm water. His grip becomes more determined, his hand twisting with each stroke.

“Hey, this trip is supposed to be a surprise for  _ you _ ,” Armie protests, but there’s no heart in it as he exhales and surrenders to Timmy’s ministrations.

“And you know your cock is one of my favorite things,” Timmy hisses against Armie’s neck, so low Armie almost doesn’t hear it. He slows his strokes a bit to tease the head of Armie’s dick against his thigh.

“Hey, hey,” Armie soothes into Timmy’s hair,”we’ve got all weekend, remember? Save some of that energy for later.” He cups his hand over Timmy’s ass, squeezing a little, then more tightly, and when Timmy still doesn’t object, planting a couple of light smacks on the tops of his thighs.

Timmy pouts a little, eyeing Armie to see if it’s having the desired effect. When Armie stands firm, Timmy shakes his wet curls and pulls away as if to leave the hot tub. But at the last minute he sinks under the water and Armie gasps at the feel of Timmy’s mouth on his cock. Timmy dips his head once, lets the head of Armie’s dick bump the back of his throat, then comes up for air, gasping, eyes red from the chlorinated water. “ _ Fine _ , Armie. Let’s go upstairs then.” He shoots a mischievous glance over his shoulder as he wiggles into the plush hotel robe.

The suite is spacious and entirely beige. Timmy side-eyes the rolling suitcase that trails behind Armie into the room. “Didn’t you just pop over from London? Usually you’re Mr. Light Traveler,” Timmy teases as he bounces on the plush mattress.

Armie unzips the suitcase and pulls out a coil of soft cotton rope. Timmy stops bouncing and sits up straight on the edge of the bed. His green eyes widen as Armie places a line of other items from the suitcase on the nightstand. Glancing at the bland room they find themselves in, Armie’s glad he brought his red rope. It will look lovely against Timmy’s pale skin on that creamy bedspread.

“Now then,” Armie begins. “About my ideas…”

Ten minutes later Timmy’s ankles have been secured to the foot of the bed with a simple loop of rope around each. Their hotel robes are neatly folded on a chair and Armie takes his time getting to Timmy’s wrists, sliding his hands up Timmy’s bare thighs and following them with his body, sliding his stomach and legs over every part of Timmy. When the downy hair on Timmy’s legs scrapes Armie’s skin he tries to control his goosebumps. But he very carefully avoids touching Timmy’s full, twitching cock until he’s pressed full-length over Timmy, lowering himself so that they touch  _ everywhere _ , and when he feels Timmy pulse against him and a wet spot of precome dampens his hip it’s all he can do to keep from coming on the spot. He entwines his fingers through Timmy’s, pushing his hands up slowly until he can wrap Timmy’s fingers around the bars of the headboard.

“Are you gonna be good for me? Keep your hands there and don’t touch?” Armie can tell just by looking at Timmy that the point when he can answer questions will pass before long, but for now Timmy licks his lips and nods frantically. He whines softly as Armie rolls to the side, hips canting into the air briefly at the loss of friction, but he keeps his hands obediently clasped to the headboard. Armie grabs lube from the nightstand and settles beside Timmy’s hip, coating two fingers generously before bringing his index finger to slowly circle Timmy’s rim. Immediately Timmy responds, tilting his hips back to press pleadingly against Armie’s finger, but Armie withdraws his hand. 

“Slowly, baby, we’ve got all night,” Armie whispers, and Timmy settles into the bed, closes his eyes, and when Armie returns one slick finger to press again at Timmy’s entrance he breathes into it, relaxes, and only whimpers a soft “fuck” under his breath once Armie’s finger breaches the ring of muscle. Armie swears he can feel from the inside how hard Timmy’s trying to be good for him, and at that thought he slides a second finger into Timmy, aware that he won’t last long at this rate. Timmy sucks in a sharp breath but releases it slowly, relaxing into Armie’s touch as his body grows more willing, pliant, ready for Armie.

When Armie flexes his middle finger inside Timmy, brushing for a moment against the hidden firmess of Timmy’s sweet spot, Timmy yelps, thighs trembling, and before Armie can even realize why, Timmy sweeps one hand down from the headboard to grab at the base of his cock. “Fuck, Armie, fuck, I’m sorry but it’s been so long and...god, I was going to come if you did that one more time.” Timmy’s face is red, sweaty, stray curls sticking to his forehead. 

Armie wants to bury himself in Timmy right then to feel from the inside how much Timmy’s missed him. Instead he kisses Timmy’s forehead and reaches to the nightstand for a small black pouch. He hadn’t assumed he’d be using it on this trip, but now that punishment is necessary he can’t deny being excited.

“I know, baby, I know. But breaking rules has consequences too, you know.” Timmy swallows hard and takes a shaky breath. Armie reaches again for the red rope, bending over Timmy to tie his wrists firmly but comfortably to the headboard. He bends his head to press their lips together, and when Timmy pushes into the kiss, deepening it, tickling Armie’s canines with his tongue, Armie kisses him back carelessly, almost sloppily, with the feeling he sometimes gets that  _ it’s not possible to devour Timmy, that doesn’t even make sense, but fuck if I don’t want to try to sometimes all the same _ .

Once Timmy is secured to the headboard Armie reaches into the pouch and removes a smooth black rubber vibrator. At the sign of it Timmy moans, closes his eyes, sets his jaw. But when he opens his eyes again to meet Armie’s, they’re bright with anticipation. Armie drizzles lube on the toy, nudging it against Timmy’s still-soft rim, which expands to take the ridges and shapes of the vibrator willingly. Once Armie has the device fully seated in Timmy he sits back and strokes the hair from Timmy’s face.

“How’s that, baby?”

“God, Armie..I wish it was you in there. I feel so full and I want to know it’s from you. But this feels...good. Yeah, good.” Timmy’s eyes are bright and he’s chewing on his lower lip as he answers.

Armie flicks the base of the vibrator with his finger. Timmy shivers and arches his hips, trying and failing to find any friction for his swollen cock, which is pulsing against his stomach in a wet spot of sweat and precome. “This is just so you’ll learn more control for me, baby, even when I’ve got my hand on that spot inside you,” Armie murmurs, pressing two fingers against the vibrator in a small circle so that it presses slightly more deeply into Timmy. Timmy whimpers, hips still but thighs trembling with effort.

When Armie gets up off the bed and pulls his shirt over his head Timmy raises his head from the bed in confusion. “Armie, what--”

Armie crosses to the nightstand, removing the hotel phone and placing it next to Timmy’s hands. “If anything goes wrong while I’m gone there’s an emergency button on this phone. As soon as you press it someone from the front desk will be here right away.” Armie pulls on some khakis and a belt. “I’ll be back in half an hour. I’m going to the restaurant for a bite to eat. I thought you might need a little time to learn to control yourself before we start this again.”

Timmy’s eyes are wide black stones in a tiny puddle of green, but he’s also smiling. He wriggles his hips experimentally, feeling the vibrator move with him, and closes his eyes in pleasure. 

“Oh, and Timmy,” Armie pulls out his phone, “just so you remember who’s in charge of your orgasms tonight…” He pulls up an app and a scale from 1 to 10 appears on his phone screen. He taps the “3” and watches with satisfaction as the vibrator buzzes briefly and softly inside Timmy.

“Oh, god, Armie, fuck,” Timmy gnaws his lower lip with need. Armie taps the “5” and holds his finger down for a full second, watching the device quiver inside Timmy’s body.

If he doesn’t get out of this room soon he may never leave.

Armie plants one tantalizing kiss at the top of Timmy’s thigh, a couple of inches away from his cock, and strokes Timmy’s trembling leg before closing the door of the suite behind him.

In the hotel restaurant he orders scotch on the rocks and steak tartare. While he waits,he pulls up the app, taps lightly on the “2” a couple of times. The food comes quickly but even so he’s antsy, imagining sensitive Timmy responding even at this distance to his stimulation. He leaves the steak tartare half-eaten and downs the scotch in one go. While he waits for the elevator he pulls his phone out again, presses the “6”.  _ Half a second, that should do it. _

Armie opens the door to the suite quietly and hears Timmy’s breath, deep sighs that turn shaky at the end, coming from the bedroom. He slips his shoes off and takes his phone out. A couple of taps on “1” bring whines from Timmy, and when Armie holds his finger on “4” Timmy moans  _ fuck fuck fuck _ and Armie palms his erection through his khakis. Just before stepping into the bedroom he holds his hand over the “8” and presses it as soon as he walks into the room.

Timmy’s exactly as Armie left him, red ropes now matching the flush on his face, curls in a tangle from tossing his head back and forth on the pillow. When the vibrator awakens inside him he arches his back off the bed as best he can, eyes flying open to catch Armie’s gaze. There’s nothing but lust in Timmy’s eyes and Armie knows his probably look the same way. He sets his phone aside and reaches for the ropes at Timmy’s wrists, easily slipping the knots and moving aside the unneeded hotel phone. Even when his wrists are freed Timmy keeps holding the bars of the headboard, lower lip caught in his teeth. Armie moves to Timmy’s ankles, slipping off the loops of rope, massaging the skin underneath.

“You’ve been a good boy. No rope burns or anything.” Timmy sinks back into the bed a bit and his surprisingly bashfulness at the praise makes Armie even harder in his pants. He stands up and tosses his clothes into a corner, then sits beside Timmy once more.   
  


“Do you want to touch?” Armie asks, lazily cupping his erection in one hand. Timmy whimpers and nods. Armie moves his hand to the vibrator still seated inside Timmy, grabbing the base of it and moving it gently from side to side. Timmy’s eyes roll back in his head as his eyelids fall closed. His cock is red, slick with sweat and precome, pulsing so hard it dips down into his navel at every breath.

“Have you earned it?” Armie asks. Timmy’s eyes fly open again, shining with need.

“I--I think so,” Timmy pants, then gasps as Armie smoothly removes the vibrator in a single motion. Timmy’s rim flutters at the loss and Armie knows he can’t wait any longer.

“Come here, Tim,” Armie growls, and Timmy sits up in bed, flinging his arms around Armie’s neck. long legs wrapping around Armie’s waist. Armie’s knocked backward by Timmy’s force and stays there, long legs hanging halfway off the bed, as Timmy runs his hands over every part of Armie, delicate fingers brushing behind Armie’s ears and along his ribs, finally stopping at Armie’s cock. This time Timmy gets lube from the nightstand, drizzling it carelessly on the bed and himself and, finally, Armie’s dick before lowering himself onto Armie in a single smooth motion. 

The pulsing heat that Armie’s used to feeling from Timmy is now multiplied by the extensive preparation Timmy’s gone through all night, and entering him is like slipping a hand into a perfectly made glove. Armie supports Timmy’s hips in his hands, holds him up so that Armie can roll his hips and feel the head of his cock brush that firm spot inside Timmy that makes him moan. When Armie’s close he releases Timmy’s hips and wraps one hand around Timmy’s cock, the other hand almost fully encircling Timmy’s slender thigh. They come at the same moment, Armie letting Timmy’s dick pulse in his hand until it starts to soften, then bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste Timmy while Timmy rolls off of him and disappears to clean up.

He comes back in another of the hotel’s fluffy robes and collapses on Armie’s chest. He’s snoring in seconds and Armie has to hold on to him with one arm while moving them both under the duvet for the night. He buries his nose in Timmy’s freshly washed curls and whispers with a smile, “I missed you so much.”

He’d have sworn Timmy was asleep. But suddenly the snores stop and there’s a murmur from somewhere near Armie’s left shoulder. “Bet I missed you more.”

Armie tilts his head up, ready for an argument on this point, but Timmy’s already snoring again, lost to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone would like to purchase the vibrator I used as inspiration, I found it here:  
> https://www.amazon.com/LOVENSE-Edge-Adjustable-Prostate-Massager/dp/B06WVGQRSC/  
> (may also help with picturing some of the acts 😉)
> 
> dreamofhorses42 on tumblr.


End file.
